


It'll Be Our Little Secret.

by PrayingandGaying



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit of Omorashi too, Age Difference, Age-Up, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Boners, Child AU, Creampie, Curiosity, Hinata is early middle school, Hinata likes skirts, Kenma is a third year, M/M, Parent AU, Pet Names, Skirts, Sugamama and DaddyDaichi, Underage Sex, a bit of overstimulation, child!Hinata, peeing, slight orgasm denial, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingandGaying/pseuds/PrayingandGaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is a great babysitter, that's why Shouyou is always entrusted to him, he knows how to care for him, make sure he is okay and help Shouyou whenever he needs it. But maybe Kenma isn't the greatest babysitter after all, taking his care taking duties a little too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Our Little Secret.

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING BEFORE READING: I DONT CONDONE THIS BEHAVIOR IN REAL LIFE, IT JUST A KINK.**  
>  Make sure ya read them tags!!! If it's not your kink, then you should probs skedaddle outta here.  
> And if this ya kink too, then /highfive/ you nasty fucking bastard.  
> Also Kenma is playing DMMD, if you are curious to know.

 "Bye Daddy!!" Shouyou wrapped his arms tight around his father's torso before letting go and running into Kenma's house. Kenma watched as the child jumped onto the couch and turned the TV on, to some cartoons, a small smile spread on his face. He turned to look at Daichi who clicked his tongue and stepped into the apartment. 

"Hey, Shouyou! Don't jump on Kozume's couch!" Daich scolded, but Shouyou wasn't listening, too busy singing along with the opening theme song. Daichi just sighed and dry washed his face with his hand.

"Suga is just too soft with that kid sometimes when it comes to discipline." 

Kenma just chuckled, giving Daichi with a small smile. "It's no problem. He always does that when he's over." 

Daichi sighed in defeat, stepping back. "Well as long as you're okay with it. Don't be afraid to scold him, you're probably the only one he listens to besides Suga."

Daichi clapped his hand on Kenma's shoulder. "Thanks again for this Kenma. I'll bring dinner when I come back." 

Kenma nodded and waved Daichi off as the older man rushed out to get to work. Kenma closed the door and turned to see Shouyou was gone from the couch. Kenma furrowed his eyebrows, but he suddenly heard some plates clanging together in the kitchen. He walked in to see Shouyou standing on his tippy toes, with a cereal box in his hands as he tried to pour some into the bowl but the table was a little too tall. 

"Need some help?" Kenma asked, taking the box from Shouyou's small hands, the little head nodded as he sat himself at the table and watched Kenma pour cereal for him. Kenma took some milk from the fridge, pouring it into the bowl for Shouyou as well.

"There you go, Shou."

"Thank you, Kenma-nii!!" Shouyou said with big smile on his face as he started to dig into the cereal. It wasn't even nine in the morning and Shouyou was so energetic. Kenma couldn't help but smile and ruffle Shouyou's wild hair. 

"I really like your outfit, Shouyou." Kenma commented. He had always seen the little kid with different outfits that ranged from rally cute skirts to a nice suit for special occasions. Kenma thought it was pretty brave of him to do that. Kenma knew that kids, Shou's age, would get made fun of easily but Shouyou didn't show any signs of caring. 

With a big smile Shouyou stood up from the table, giving Kenma a full view of his outfit with a little spin. He had on a simple plain white shirt that was designed with an orange cartoon fish skeleton. And a cute black skirt on that had matched the black sneakers he wore.

"Thanks! Papa said I could choose what I wanted to wear. Daddy thought I should've gone with the orange skirt but I didn't want to wear that one, though."

Kenma watched Shouyou talk about the clothes he had as he sat back down and ate his cereal in a matter of two minutes, plowing through that bowl faster than Kenma expected. Kenma wondered how Shouyou didn't choke as he talked and ate at the same time.  

"Done already?" Kenma said in mock surprise as he took the bowl from Shouyou and placed it in the sink. Shouyou nodded as he stood up from the table, to go back to the couch. Kenma went into his room to grab his laptop, thinking of the homework he still had to finish and a shower he needed to take. He placed the laptop on the coffee table, opening it up so it could start up and making it easier to start when he came back from the shower. 

"I'll take a quick shower, okay Shouyou?" Kenma asked, grabbing a towel from the hall closet. Shouyou looked up at him a nodded before going back to watching cartoons. 

Kenma went into the bathroom and started to shower. Back in the living room, Shouyou started to lose interest in the cartoons that he was watching, he shifted in his seat on the couch as he looked around the living room. He _could_ start his homework that he brought over for Kenma-nii to help him with _but_ he had all day to do that. Shouyou then spotted Kenma's laptop, it was like the one his Dad had at home and there were games Shouyou could play. Shouyou clicked the TV off before shifting his interest to the laptop again. 

"Maybe, Kenma-nii has games for me too." Shouyou muttered to himself as he shifted over so that he was sitting in front of the computer, he moved his fingers on the track pad before seeing the screen wake up again but what he saw on the screen wasn't a game like the ones on his dad's computer.

He could see that there were two men on the screen but they're weren't real, more like the cartoon characters on TV. They were in, what looked like, a bath and one man with tattoo's on his face was standing behind another male with short blue hair. Both of them were covered in soap and the man behind had his hand touching the other boy's private part. 

Shouyou started to feel weird, similar to when he would wake up to see that he had wet his pants while sleeping. But it wasn't pee, Shouyou was confused when it happened and he tried to tell his parents but he felt too embarrassed. And it was the same feeling that he would get at random times, his crotch would feel all hot and uncomfortable but Shouyou didn't know what to do with it. 

Shouyou could feel his small dick start to get uncomfortable now, in his panties, he knew he had to stop looking at the game but he couldn't. He had accidentally clicked it to continue and he heard moans spill out from the speakers. The voices made Shouyou feel even more weird, he wasn't sure what was going on. He rubbed his thighs together in an attempt to stop the heat, but it only made it worse. Shouyou let out a small whimper. His cheeks going red and hot as heard another moan from the computer. 

'Haah-Ah! Kou-'

The moans continued and Shouyou couldn't help but wanna see more of it. He clicked it again, letting the game continue and feeding the strange feeling in his lower half. He kept on watching and was too distracted to hear the bathroom door open.

Kenma came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and a small towel over his head. He just walked past Shouyou, not even noticing anything until he heard some strange noise once in his room. He poked his head out of the room, thinking that it was the TV but he saw that it was off. Kenma furrowed his eyebrows before going back into the room and quickly changing. 

Kenma thought about that strange noise as he dried his hair, the only thing would be his laptop but why would it do that? He only had his half finished essay and the game he downloaded last wee- 

His game! Oh no, his game! That game is- 

Kenma dashed to the living room to see his laptop open and the game was still going with Shouyou sitting in front of it. His small body shifting every so often as his hands reached forward to click and continue watching the scene unfold in front of him. Kenma could hear the moans and the voices that came from the game. He gasped loudly and made a dash for the laptop.

"Don't touch that!!" He yelled out as he snapped the laptop shut and moved it to the floor under the coffee table.  

His heart was racing as he got a close look at Shouyou, who was flushed and squirming, even more so now that Kenma was staring at him. Shouyou looked up at Kenma with his big eyes, his face could have been compared to the Nekoma uniform. 

Kenma took shallow breaths, unsure of what to do or what to say. His mind was racing and he could feel something weird, not like he could help it, but there was this attraction to Shouyou's blushing face that made him a little aroused. Kenma mentally slapped himself, what was he thinking!?  Shouyou was still a kid, just starting middle school. He probably didn't even know how to jerk off.

Wait...he didn't know how to get off! Maybe that's why he kept staring like he expected Kenma to do something about it! Shouyou had always been a bit of a late bloomer too. Kenma thought that maybe it was time Shoutou was early for once. Kenma took a deep breath, calming himself down like Kuroo had told him to do once before. He felt his body relax a bit, he didn't want to freak Shouyou out by being freaked out himself.   

"S-shou" Kenma started, walking slowly to the couch so that he could sit down, trying to stay as calm as possible. Shouyo moved a bit to make room, still not looking at Kenma. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to yell like that." 

Shouyou just shook his head, rubbing his thighs again. Kenma looked down to see what Shouyou was doing, seeing the pale thighs that moved under the skirt. He could feel himself getting a little more tighter in his shorts. Kenma's breath hitched as he brought his eyes back up to Shouyou's face. 

They sat in silence for a moment, awkward and listless. Then the silence was broken by Shouyou. "K-kenma-nii..." He said it just above a whisper. Kenma hummed in question as he shifted a little closer to the smaller boy.

"W-what is it?" Kenma asked, watching Shouyou shift closer to him.

"I...I feel weird..." Shouyou muttered, his thighs rubbing again as a shallow breath came out. Kenma could feel his head spinning, out of all people this had to happen to him. Kenma swallowed his thoughts as he focused on helping Shouyou. 

"W-weird, how?" He asked in a low voice. 

Shouyou bit his lip, getting closer to Kenma so that their legs brushed against each other.

"It...it feels hot. L-like when I wake up and d-dirty my pajamas."  Shouyou could feel his face flush again, finally getting something like that off his chest felt good and scary at the same time. He looked up to see Kenma's reaction but he was met with kind eyes looking at him. 

"I know what you mean."

"Y-you do?" Shouyou said with surprise, eyes wide as he looked at Kenma. Kenma nodded as he wrapped an arm around Shouyou's shoulders and brought him back so he was leaning back on the couch. Kenma leaned near Shouyou, placing his free hand on Shouyou's crotch, over the little skirt he was wearing. 

"It feels hot here, r-right? And it's stiff?" Kenma asked in a low voice again, trying to keep his breathing leveled but it was getting harder to do so the more he watched Shouyou's reactions. Shouyou nodded as he felt heat rush down again just by the sound of Kenma's soft voice.

"My weenie feels weird, Kenma-nii. W-what do I do?" Shouyou pleaded, eyes big and almost filling with tears. Kenma nodded, smoothing the hair on Shouyou's head before kissing the smaller boy on the forehead.

"Don't worry I-I'll help you."

Shouyou hummed as he felt Kenma's hand rub down on his crotch, even though the layers of his clothes Shouyou could feel it.

"K-kenma-nii, I'm scared." Shouyou muttered as Kenma moved so that he was kneeling in front of Shouyou, hands on his small hips. 

"Don't be." Kenma said with a small smile. "You trust me, Shouyou?" Kenma asked softly.

He waited till the boy nodded before continuing. He ran his fingers along the band of the skirt before dipping his fingers in and started to pull it down. Kenma could see the panties shaping around Shouyou's erection, his fingers twitched as he continued to pull the skirt all the way down and dropped it on the floor.

Shouyou shifted his legs a bit, rubbing his thighs again, it was his first time being exposed in front of someone. He was still a little scared, despite knowing that it was only Kenma and no one else, but the thought of his adored 'Kenma-nii' looking at him like that was nerve wracking. Shouyou felt the heat increase as he felt Kenma's fingers trailing up the front of his panties, tracing the bulge. 

"K-kenma-nii, this is embarrassing." Shouyou whispered. 

"It's okay Shouyou. Would you feel better if I did the same?" Kenma offered, placing his hands on Shouyou's thighs and looked up at him. Shouyou stared at Kenma as he thought. It would be a little less embarrassing to have both of us like that. Shouyou nodded slowly, at least he wouldn't be alone. Kenma nodded as he stood up, locking eyes with Shouyou as he pulled his shorts down and kicking them off his feet.

Shouyou looked down to see that Kenma had a bulge just like his, but it definitely looked bigger. Shouyou felt a shiver run down his spine as he watched Kenma kneel down again, his eyes quickly snapping back up from looking at the other male's crotch, to his golden eyes. Kenma gave Shouyou a small smile, his hands trailing up his smooth, pale legs again to rest on his thighs. Shouyou could feel his cheeks heating up as Kenma's hands kept rubbing up and down. 

Kenma dragged his hands all the way up till they were resting just below the lining of Shouyou's underwear. He flicked his eyes up to see Shouyou's red face staring back at him. He let out a small breath before looking down at Shouyou's crotch again. He slipped two fingers into the panties, on either side, running them along Shouyou's hips and getting twitches from the boy. Kenma could hear Shouyou breathing in shallow paces, his little hips moving up involuntarily. 

The teasing of Kenma's fingers was making Shouyou's small cock twitch, straining against the fabric. He could feel the skin where Kenma touched tingled and felt hot. Shouyou felt his heart speeding up in his chest, and thought that if Kenma didn't touch him directly he would burst.

"Kenma-nii...t-touch me."

Kenma looked up at the boy, "W-where, Shou? I'm touching you already..."

Shouyou squirmed as Kenma slipped the rest of his hands into the panties, rubbing up and down his hips. Shouyou sucked in a breath before speaking with a shaky voice. "Touch my  w-weenie, Kenma-nii. It's h-hot." 

Kenma nodded, feeling his cheeks heat up from the words that he never dreamed would come out of Shouyou's mouth. Kenma removed his hands from Shouyou's underwear and moved one to touch the lining of Shouyou's cock. His other hand ran soothingly along Shouyou's thigh. Shouyou let out a whimper as Kenma rubbed his hard dick with two fingers through the fabric. 

Kenma couldn't believe he was doing this, but he also couldn't help but think how cute Shouyou looked. How cute his reactions were and how much of a turn on it was to feel his small cock twitching under his touch. He couldn't help but want to see more of it. Kenma ground his palm against Shouyou's crotch before slipping his hands into the panties, feeling the heat of Shouyou's dick instantly. He only needed to wrap three fingers around it to easily start jerking Shouyou off. 

The feeling of Kenma's finger on him sent waves of pleasure that Shouyou never experienced before. He felt his body heat up, where Kenma touched it tingled again and he couldn't help squirming around, letting out whimpers. 

"K-kenma-nii..." 

"H-have you done this before, Shouyou? Touch your baby cock before?" Kenma asked, even though he had a good idea of the answer. 

Shouyou shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek as Kenma continued to rub his cock. Kenma hummed, using his other hand to tug the panties a bit. He could see the tip of Hinata's little cock, foreskin still intact, covering some of the head which glistening as it dribbled out a bead of pre-cum. Kenma felt a wave of pleasure hit him, making his cock twitch in his underwear and strain even more against it. He started to tug on the panties even more, forcing Shouyou to lift his hips so Kenma could pull them off and let them drop on the floor. 

Kenma looked back up and Shouyou, chest rising and falling at an uneven pace and a red blush that ran down his body. Kenma bit the inside of his cheek, he couldn't help but think that Shouyou's face was seriously arousing in that state. 

"H-how does it feel?" Kenma asked, dragging his fingers down to pull the foreskin and brought it back up at a slow pace. Shouyou shuddered, his little cock twitching in Kenma's hand. He didn't know how to answer that question. He knew his body felt like it was on fire and the places where Kenma touched tingled. He could also feel wetness on his cock, some liquid running down from the head before Kenma's fingers picked it up and lathered it on his dick. But did it feel good? Bad? He wasn't sure, so he shrugged. 

"I-I dont know...b-but my weenie d-doesn't feel bad..." Shouyou whispered. 

Kenma nodded before bringing his face closer to Shouyou's crotch before muttering, "How about this?" And in a swift motion Kenma took all of Shouyou's dick into his mouth, swallowing around it and rubbing his tongue along the underside of it. Shouyou leaned forward, being hit by a strong wave of pleasure that he didn't expect, he gripped Kenma's hair in his small hands. Letting out a loud moan as he felt Kenma start to suck. His small body was twitching, the weird feeling he had, amplified a hundred times more. 

"Aah-! K-kenma-nii."

Kenma started to bob his head a bit, taking hold of Shouyou's arms and moving him so that he leaned back again. Kenma slid his hands down to intertwine his fingers with Shouyou's, continuing to bob his head and suck the little cock. Shouyou let out whimper after whimper, his legs tensing with every suck. Kenma hummed, sending vibrations down, making Shouyou let out another series of moans. Kenma moved his head up a bit to suck on the head, causing Shouyou to moan again and squeeze Kenma's hands. 

"A-ah, nng." 

Kenma bobbed his head down a few more times, tasting the bitterness of the pre-cum, before he pulled off with a pop. He looked up to see Shouyou's chest rising and falling as he stared at Kenma with his big bright eyes. Kenma squeezed Shouyou's hands again before letting them go, he didn't want Shouyou releasing just yet. 

"How did it feel? Feel good?" Kenma asked again. 

Shouyou, still trying to catch his breath, nodded. "G-good...weenie felt good." Kenma almost chuckled, Shouyou was out of it already. He stood up and slipped out of his underwear before he leaned over and kissed Shouyou's forehead. He removed the rest of their clothing, leavingvthem stark naked. Kenma picked Shouyou up by his under arms and took his seat on the couch. He placed Shouyou on his lap, facing him and Shouyou automatically wrapped his legs around Kenma's waist, resting his head on his chest. 

"Y-you wanna feel even better, Shou?" 

Kenma felt the little head nod lazily against his chest. Kenma hummed as he reached between the couch cushions for something he knew Kuroo stored away. In a matter of seconds Kenma pulled a bottle of lube out, half empty. He said a little prayer of thanks to Kuroo before flipping it open and pouring some on his hands. He capped the lube and threw it beside him before returning his attention to Shouyou. He reached down and gripped Shouyou's perky ass, making the small boy jolt up. 

Shouyou quickly wrapped his arm around Kenma, surprised by the cold and wet hands on his ass. "K-kenma-nii?" Shouyou's big eyes made contact with Kenma's cat eyes. 

"Don't worry, baby. I'm here." Kenma muttered as he spread Shouyou's cheeks and started to rub a slick finger along in hole. He heard Shouyou suck a breath, tensing up a bit in surprise. Kenma continued to rub his fingers around Shouyou's ass, getting it lubed up.

"Shouyou, I'm going to make you feel good. Okay?"

Shouyou nodded, staring Kenma in the eye before something popped into his head. He lightly smacked in hands on Kenma's cheeks before he leaned forward and pressed his lip to Kenma's, getting a small noise from the older boy. Shouyou pulled away, wrapping his arms back around Kenma, and saying, 

"Papa and Daddy kiss when they agree on something."

 Kenma felt a weird feeling in his chest, not sure of what it was. He licked his lips, eyes flicking to Shouyou's lips before he leaned in for a kiss again. Moving his mouth against Shouyou's inexperienced ones as he distracted the smaller boy while he slid in his finger over Shouyou's small hole, and slowly pushing against it. Shouyou moaned against his lips. Kenma's forefinger slipped right in thanks to the lube, after he got past the initial resistance.

 _It's so tight_... Kenma thought as he pushed his finger in and out as best as he could without harming Shouyou's small, unused ass. Shouyou on the other hand was making noises that were being swallowed by Kenma's mouth.

After a while Kenma added a second finger, scissoring to stretch the hole a bit more. Shouyou pulled his face from Kenma and let out a moan, hazy eyes looking at Kenma while his small hands squeezed on the older male's shoulder.

"Kenma-nii, it' feels weird. L-like I have to use the bathroom." Shouyou gasped when Kenma's fingers pushed up even more. Kenma continued to push his fingers into Shouyou, preparing him for something bigger to go inside. 

"It's okay, you're suppose to feel like that." Kenma reassured. 

"R-really?" 

Kenma nodded, taking a quick look at Shouyou's small dick, that was twitching and oozing some pre-cum on his lower abdomen. _Good, he hasn't gone soft._ Kenma though quickly before speaking again. 

"Can you hold it in for Kenma-nii, baby? Don't let it out yet, Shou." 

Shouyou nodded, taking deep breaths. Kenma pressed their lips together to help distract Shouyou again, slipping a third finger into Shouyou's slightly loosened ass to make sure it was stretched enough. He pushed his fingers farther up until he pushed in a certain spot that had Shouyou moaning again, his hole tightening around Kenma's fingers. Kenma pushed there a bit more, teasing the little body. Shouyou pulled his lips back, whispering.

"I-I have the feeling again, K-kenma nii...Ah-"

Kenma stopped, pulling his fingers back till his fingers slipped out with a slick sound. Shouyou moaned behind closed lips, eyes glazed over and hooded. Kenma pressed a series of kisses on Shouyou's red face, his forehead, his eyes his cheeks and his small pouty lips. He did this while he reached under to grip his hard cock, and get the lube again. He made quick work with lubing up before he pushed it back so that it was resting up against Shouyou's crack. 

"You feel that, Shouyou?" Kenma asked in a low voice, near the small boy's ear. Shouyou's body stiffened up, wiggling back to feel the stiff cock rubbing against his ass. 

"T-that Kenma-nii's...Kenma-nii's weenie." 

"Yeah..." 

"It-It's hot and b-big." Shouyou looked back to see if he could get a look at it, while he unconsciously ground his butt against it. Kenma nodded and nudged his nose on Shouyou's cheek to get his attention back before distracting Shouyou again with a kiss. Shouyou did his best again to keep up with Kenma's mouth. Kenma pulled away a bit and muttered for Shouyou to stick is tongue out. Kenma latched his mouth on the pink flesh and sucked while Shouyou squirmed against his twitching cock. 

He took his opportunity to slip his tongue into Shouyou's small mouth, exploring it with his tongue while swallowing the smaller boy's moans. Kenma reached for his dick, lining it up with Shouyou's entrance before pushing the head in. Shouyou let out a particularly loud moan that got muffled by Kenma's mouth, he could feel his ass being stretched just like it was when Kenma had his fingers in it. 

"K-kenma-nii" Shouyou said against Kenma's lips as his blunt nails dug into Kenma's shoulders. Kenma hummed in acknowledgement as he continued to slowly push up into Shouyou inch by inch. The next thing Shouyou knew, Kenma was fully seated inside him. Shouyou turned his head back to try and look at where Kenma and him were connected.

"K-kenma-nii. Your thing is i-inside me." Shouyou muttered as he let out a shaky moan, accidentally pushing himself down, making Kenma's dick feel deeper inside him. 

"Does it feel good, baby?" Kenma asked, hands moving to rest on Shouyou's hips to give them a squeeze. "Can you feel me deep inside you?" 

Shouyou hummed before answering, "Kenma-nii is making my tummy warm. B-but my weenie is hurting." 

"Ah, sorry baby. I'll make the pain go away." Kenma kissed Shouyou's cheeks before he gripped the small hips and started to roll his hips into Shouyou. The small boy hummed out a small moan, wrapping is arms around Kenma and hugging the bigger boy tight.

Kenma pressed kisses on the side of Shouyou's head, trying to soothe the boy who was trembling from pleasure. But he was trembling in pleasure himself, feeling Shouyou's tight hole around his cock was heaven. It was just the right heat to satisfy Kenma, he was already close to cumming and he was surprised that Shouyou had done his best to hold it in for as long as he had. Kenma decided to shift places, wanting to witness Shouyou's face when he'd cum for the first time. 

Kenma turned to place Shouyou on the length of the couch, keeping the small legs wrapped around his waist as he propped himself up so that he was kneeling on the couch with Shouyou laid out in front of him. It was good that they were both small or else Kenma would have one leg off the couch. The little body in front of him had his arms in front of his chest, curling into little fists to keep himself warm.

Kenma leaned forward, pressing another kiss before gripping Shouyou's legs and started to thrust into his tight hole. Shouyou mewled as he curled his hands under his chin, making him look smaller. Kenma furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to make shallow thrusts before he started to rock his hips a bit harder, hearing the slap of skin on skin. 

"K-kenma-ni-ni" 

Kenma could feel Shouyou's legs tightening around his hip, he moved his hands to Shouyou's hip and did the same. Using the leverage to start pounding into Shouyou, feeling the hole tighten around his aching cock. Kenma let out small puff of air and soft grunts, he moved his hands up and down the pale skin on Shouyou's sides, soaking up the feeling of such soft skin.

"You're so good, Shouyou. I love your wet hole opening up for me." Kenma found himself muttering. "You like Nii-san's cock up your ass?" 

Shouyou moaned, biting his lower lip and nodding. "Kenma-nii's weenie is h-hard but m-makes me feel warm and-and g-good." 

Kenma let out a chuckle, feeling a strange sense of power coming over him. He moved his hand to Shouyou's lower stomach, pressing the pads of his thumb on the outer hip where it dipped into soft flesh. Shouyou let out a loud mewl, squirming against Kenma's legs. Kenma seemed to have grown a liking to watching Shouyou's small body squirm under him. 

"Feeling good Shouyou? You're making such pretty noises for me." Kenma muttered, continuing to pound into Shouyou. 

"Mm, mm, K-ken-Ah" Shouyou could feel his head spinning from all the pleasure, his stomach feeling all weird again. "I-I have weird the feeling a-again, Kenma-nii." Shouyou warned quickly before letting out a moan again. 

Kenma continued to push into Shouyou, trying to hit a certain angle and when Shouyou's back arched slightly as he let out a louder moan than usual, Kenma knew it found it. "Felt even better there, huh?" 

Shouyou nodded, his little cock twitching even more than before, looking deep red and aching, as it leaked pre-cum non-stop. Some of it dripping down Shouyou's sides. Kenma pounded on that one spot over and over, making Shouyou see stars and almost shout out from the pleasure he was feeling. 

Shouyou let out a gasp in shock.

"Kenma-nii, I have to pee. I-I can't hold it in l-like you a-asked." Shouyou started to cry, whether from the pleasure or the feeling of letting down his nii-san, he'd never know. "I-It's coming o-out, Kenma-nii" Shouyou said, tears running down his face. Kenma nodded, leaning back and gripping Shouyou's hip tighter. 

"You can let it out, let out your baby milk." Kenma said through his grit teeth, completely wreaking Shouyou, ramming and abusing his hole. Shouyou felt his whole body shiver and twitch, he couldn't hold it anymore. With a loud cry, his back arched and his little cock started spitting out a small amounts of cum. Landing on his chest and some even as far as his collarbone. 

Kenma watched in awe, still pounding into the hole that had tightened up around his thick cock. He could see Shouyou twitching and shuddering under the pleasure, his eyes closed shut and mouth wide open. His cries were reduced to silent sobs. Shouyou's body slowly wound down, coming to lay on the couch. His chest rising and falling in big heavy breaths. 

Kenma watched Shouyou's head lazily fall to the side, his eyes hooded and blinking slowly. Kenma could feel himself getting close to edge, Hinata's hole still a bit tight as it twitched around him and Hinata's body still involuntarily shuddering and twitching as well. Kenma looked down to see Shouyou's spent little cock, laying on his stomach.

"T-there's more..." Shouyou muttered, mainly to himself even though Kenma heard. The older boy expected to see more cum but when Shouyou's body shivered, Kenma saw (as well as heard) Shouyou's small cock let out something other than cum. 

A golden line trickled out of Shouyou's cocklet and dripped down wherever it pleased. Kenma heard a sigh of relief escape Shouyou's lips and he could feel a tightness in his stomach. Kenma bit the inside of his cheek, pushing his thrusting deeper into Shouyou, getting himself to the edge. With a few more thrusts Kenma felt his orgasm coming close. Shouyou continued to squirm a bit, adding to Kenma's impending orgasm. 

"Ah! I'm gonna cum, baby. I'm giving you my milk, okay Shou?" Kenma said in a shaky voice before pushing deep into Shouyou's tight ass and spilling his warm cum, in spurts, into the younger boy. Groaning as he leaned forward, his hips and body twitching, pleasure washing over him. Shouyou let out a groan too, feeling Kenma's liquids make his insides warm and sticky. 

"W-warm...Kenma-nii's milk is warm in my tummy." Shouyou said in a dazed voice, his small hand coming to lay on his stomach. Kenma's body twitched again before he sat back up to get a look at his handiwork. Shouyou's wrecked body with cum in and out of him. Kenma slowly pulled out, making them both groan as he did so. He moved back on the couch, coaxing Shouyou to sit up. 

"Wanna see Nii-san's milk that was in your baby tummy, Shou?" Kenma asked quietly. Shouyou nodded, hunching over to get a look, while Kenma leaned between his pale thighs and spread his cheeks for him to get a better look. Shouyou could see a bit of white liquid drip out of his hole, feeling it run down his crack. Kenma hummed in appreciation before placing a hand on Shouyou's stomach. 

"Push, Nii-san milk out, baby. Make sure you get it all." Kenma rubbed the soft skin of Shouyou's tummy before moving his eyes back to the small hole. Shouyou nodded and started to push the cum out of his ass, watching as the liquid make a wet and squelching sound as continued to drip out of his ass. He pushed till he saw nothing spill out. He looked at Kenma for approval and when the older boy came to kiss his forehead, Shouyou felt satisfied. 

"Now let's get you cleaned up." Kenma said and picked up Shouyou like a baby, cradling him in his arms, making their way to the bathroom. Kenma then remembered something and spoke again, "Don't tell your parents what you do with Nii-san okay? It'll be our little secret, promise?" 

Shouyou nodded, "Promise, Kenma-nii"

He snuggled close to Kenma, tucking his arms close to his chest, before closing his eyes. The sound of Kenma's beating heart helping him drift to sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Don't touch thibgs that aren't yours.  
> But I doubt something like this would happen.  
> Thank you for reading!!! :D  
> Hit me up and talk dirty to me on Tumblr @ [praythegayway](http://praythegayway.tumblr.com/)


End file.
